


Just Enough

by Alyss_Acerbi



Series: Just Enough [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (Implied) Past Mayukuro, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Platonic MayuKuro, Slow Burn, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Acerbi/pseuds/Alyss_Acerbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A more than usually stressed out Seijuurou finds a way to cope.<br/>--<br/><em>“Did you ever love me?”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Seijuurou freezes in his steps. Back still turned towards Tetsuya who was sitting at the breakfast table, one leg folded up against his chest – he kept silent, swirling the mug of bitter coffee in his hands, waiting for an answer. A reply.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Something.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“I don’t know,” he replied, then left. </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Like how it has always been.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Enough

It started all because Seijuurou was bored - and rather in need for some stress relief as well. Mounds of paperwork as a result of the training he must undergo to soon inherit his father's large conglomerate company alongside school related work doesn't bode well with being bottled up into one concentrated essence of unacknowledged stress. At least it sates Seijuurou's boredom.

At least it used to.

Just one night when Seijurou really needed to let it all out, he decides to get out and take a nice calming walk at the park, like he used to with his mother when he was still little - and maybe out for a smoke too, Seijuurou thought. Just to relief some stress. A long sigh escapes his lips as Seijuurou briskly puts on a coat, exiting through the doors of his penthouse.

Seijuurou takes time to appreciate the convenience of having a nice park just outside of his apartment complex. Shoving his uncovered hands into his pocket, he gropes around for new stick of cigarette as he walks towards the dimly lit park. The night is chilly and silent with only the distant sounds of vehicles and animals surrounding him. Taking out a new stick of cigarette, Seijuurou quickly lights it before taking a long long drag of it, savoring the bitter taste and the burning it leaves at the back of his throat. He exhales, allowing the soft puff of smoke to escape his lips, watching it mix with the cold breath that escaped and disperse in the chilly air. 

The park was empty - to be expected since Seijuurou was sure his watch read 12:33 a.m. the last time he checked it. It is normal for him to stay up, considering the amount of work he must do, it becomes a regular thing. It has never become a problem, Seijuurou always manage to get some sleep in the end, and wake up early to routinely begin his day.

He makes his way to an empty park bench, relishing in the silence. The air was permeated with the familiar smell of grass, flowers and cigarettes - a smell he grew up with, with the exception of cigarettes. Finally reaching the bench, Seijuurou sits down, shoulders relaxed as his back leaned against the back of the bench, before taking another drag from his cigarette. He exhales, slowly letting the smoke leave his mouth, lolling his head back and closing his eyes as he relishes the feeling of warmth from the smoke against his cold skin.

He shouldn't smoke. He knew it, but it became a thing to suppress any  _unnecessary_ feelings. Seijuurou doesn't have the time to properly acknowledge them - after all, an Akashi always strive for the very best; an Akashi never fails; an Akashi never wrong; an Akashi always wins.

An Akashi is absolute.

Seijuurou is  _absolute_.

_Akashi Seijuurou doesn't have time for idle cares._

 

A small cough pulls Seijuurou out of his reverie. If Seijuurou is startled, he doesn't show - despite actually being startled, but he'll never admit it. Instead he opens his eyes, and sits up, turning his head to face the source of the cough. 

_Blue_

 

Blue. Beautiful, beautiful blue was what he saw. He quickly regains his composure, ignoring the little hitch in his breath from a moment ago to properly acknowledge the person in front of him - sitting next to him on the park bench.

"I apologise for waking you," the other spoke; soft and monotonous, and yet, incredible. "It was just that I was afraid you were falling asleep and considering it's a pretty cold night out, I don't think you'd appreciate waking up feeling under the weather with a crick in your neck no less."

Seijuurou allows his lips to form a small smile. "Thank you," he said as sincerely as possible. "I appreciate it." He was being sincere, he really was. Not many people ever showed concerned about his well being as genuine as the other did. It felt rather nice.

The red head ashes his cigarette on the ground before tossing it to the bin placed nearby the bench. Seijuurou kept his smile, shoving his hands in the pockets of his coats to keep it warm. 

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Kuroko Tetsuya," he spoke again. "Nice to meet you".

He grins this time. "Likewise."

"So what is someone like Akashi-kun doing here past midnight?"

"Out to take my mind off of things - they get rather stressful, but it's not like I couldn't handle it, just thought a change would be nice."

The other hummed in acknowledgement before letting a small -  _beautiful -_ smile grace his features. "Of course." The blue head rubs his hands together, warming it up. It was apparent his choice of clothing wasn't optimal for such cold weathers.

"To show my gratitude, would you like to come back to my place and have a cup of warm drink?" Seijuurou offers, getting off the bench. "I insist."

The other looks at him. A small moment of silence falls between them as the blue head considers the red head's offer before smiling and replying with a nod.

"That'll be nice, Akashi-kun."

"It's nothing,  _Tetsuya_."

\-----------

A cup of coffee transitioned into a couple glasses of wine, which lead to sharing stories and secrets - which in turn, lead to a night spent together in Seijuurou's penthouse; mugs and wine glasses forgotten, clothes across the floor of Seijuurou's bedroom.

Seijuurou wakes up the next day with a slight pain in his head. He wasn't that intoxicated last night, for his tolerance to alcohol is quite high. He could remember the events of the previous night completely. Seijuurou hears shuffling beside him, feeling the bed sink down a little under the weight of another person. It seems like Tetsuya was awake as well.

"Good morning, Tetsuya."

"Good morning, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya replies with voice still laced with sleep.

"We can talk over breakfast," Seijuurou states, as he slowly made his way to the closet, taking out a fresh towel before passing it to the other. "You can get washed up as I start breakfast."

"You are too kind, Akashi-kun," Tetsuya says with a smile, making his way to the bathroom.

\------------

They talk over breakfast. Quick, to the point and direct, but not tense as they enjoy the calming smell of morning coffee brewed by Seijuurou himself.

"I'd prefer that we keep our relationship this way," Seijuurou starts. "If that's alright with you of course."

Tetsuya nods. "I understand. After all, Akashi-kun must be very busy; relationships any further than this could affect his work." He pauses to sip on his coffee. "I could just forget about all this and get out of your life - back to normal."

Seijuurou isn't sure why his chest felt a little tight, hearing the underlying bitterness and hurt in the other's voice.

"No, I don't want you to go. I'd still like to do this with you."

Seijuurou looks at the other.

"But I'm not looking to be in a  _romantic_ relationship."

He could see Tetsuya's eyes darken. "I assure you this won't affect our relationship to progress in that way."

"As long as you understand."

Seijuurou never thought of dating. Or romantic relationships. He never cared. Those took commitment - something that Seijuurou never found necessary to be directed to a relationship. He focused on his work, on his career.

_An Akashi does not have time for idle cares._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first akkr fic. I hope it's good enough.  
> Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> I have some explanations in advance. Just little informations of the characters and of this AU.
> 
> -Akashi didn't attend Rakuzan High  
> -Kuroko attended Seirin with Kagami, Aomine, Kise and Momoi.  
> -They went to college together as well  
> -This chapter is literally Akashi meeting Kuroko for the first time  
> -Akashi studied abroad just after his mother died


End file.
